


Experimentation

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, additional tags as chapters added, an adventure in genji gettin dicked, robo fucking, tf terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: In a past life, Genji had plenty of experience in bed. Unsure of how his new body works, Genji finds himself at Zenyatta's mercy as his master shows him what pleasure can feel like in his new body.A drabble collection of me using Transformers fandom terminology for Genji and Zenyatta. Spike is penis, valve is pussy, transfluid is cum, etc.





	Experimentation

Genji wasn’t inexperienced in bed. Not by any means. He’d spent a lot of time in other's beds when he was young in Hanamura. And he had always been rather...versatile as well. He was certainly not inexperienced and when it came to the bedroom, few things could truly faze him anymore.

And yet just like most nights he spent with Zenyatta, despite the two having just barely started, Genji was starting to turn into a whining mess. His hands grasped at the covers of the bed as Zenyatta slowly pushed his spike into Genji’s valve. Zenyatta was by far not the largest Genji had ever taken, but that was with his old body. With his new body, everything was different. And he still wasn’t used to it all.

It didn’t help that Zenyatta loved to torture Genji. It was Genji’s own fault. He had mentioned in passing to Zenyatta that he had always preferred when his partners got rough. And ever since, Zenyatta would purposefully drag out every moan and whimper he could from Genji until Genji was certain he’d overheat, only really fucking him when Genji was completely gone.

Genji bit the covers, already having taken off his mask before the two had started, trying not to whimper as Zenyatta pulled out again, drawing out bright green transfluid that dripped onto the covers and decorated Zenyatta’s spike. Zenyatta hadn’t even pushed himself all the way in, refusing to give Genji that satisfaction, and Genji couldn’t stop his valve from clenching at the sudden unwelcome loss.

“Enjoying yourself, Genji?” Zenyatta hum. Using a digit to push some of the escaped transfluid back into Genji’s valve, he enjoys the moan he gets in response. He pushed back in, letting a hand drop to Genji’s thigh to wiggle under his armor and play with the wiring underneath. Genji lifted his head, moaning at the new feeling. Zen chuckled, pushing in until he was fully seated in Genji.

The cyberninja panted as he drooled onto the sheets. It was so easy for Zenyatta to drive Genji to the edge. Zenyatta was more in tune with an Omnic’s body than he was and he knew everywhere to touch to drive Genji crazy.

“Zen, please,” Genji begged, valve clenching around Zenyatta’s now still spike.

“Please, what?” Zen teased, bracing himself to lean down closer to Genji’s face. “I cannot read your mind, Genji.”

“Fuck me, Zen,” Genji begged, rolling his hips in hopes of getting some stimulation. “Please, I need it.” Zen hummed, pushing himself up and tracing the edges of Genji’s armor. It was a simple move but it revved Genji up like no tomorrow. Genji his head in the covers, continuing to move his hips as he shallowly fucked himself on Zen’s spike. Whispering “please” over and over into the covers as Zenyatta continued to touch him, teasing the edges of his armor, ghosting over his biolights, wiggling digits under armor to caress wires, all of it driving Genji so close to the edge but it wasn’t enough. “Zenyatta, please!”

“Your voice is so pretty, Genji,” Zenyatta uses, ignoring Genji’s continued pleas into the covers. “But I wouldn’t be too loud if I were you, not unless you wanted the others to hear.” With that, Zenyatta grabbed onto Genji’s dyed green hair as the other grabbed Genji’s hips hard and he started a brutal pace. Genji arched from both Zenyatta’s spike now brutally striking his ceiling node and sending sparks in his vision as well as from Zen’s ruthless grip in his hair. He moaned with every thrust, unable to hide the sounds in the covers.

“Zen, I’m going to cum,” Genji couldn’t tell if he was whispering or not, he could barely think. All of Zenyatta’s teasing touches had driven him so close to the edge and he was about to be pushed over. “Oh, Zen, I can’t-I’m going to-” Genji cuts off as he cries out, orgasm hitting him hard. Zen lets go of his hair, letting Genji fall into the covers and sob as Zen doesn’t slow, drawing out his orgasm and sending aftershocks through his frame. His valve dripped more transfluid onto the covers, making an obscene wet noise with every motion.

Both hands on Genji’s hips, Zen wasn’t going to last much longer. One, two, three thrusts and he was holding Genji flush with his own hips, transfluid erupting from his spike deep into Genji’s valve. Below him, Genji mewled through a second orgasm at the feeling of Zen’s transfluid mixed his own, creating even more of a mess in his valve.

Both of them stilled, vents working overtime to cool their heated systems as they came back to themselves. Utterly exhausted, Genji’s biolights were dim, signaling how close he was to sleeping. Zenyatta, also exhausted, let out air from his vents in a mock sigh as he pulled from Genji’s valve. The cyberninja below him whined at the stimulation, the absence of Zenyatta’s spike and transfluid dripping from his valve lighting up overworked sensors. Zen hummed as he watched Genji’s valve clench at the absence and at the drip of transfluid onto the covers.

Climbing over to lean down next to Genji’s face, he nuzzles Genji as if he was kissing him, “You made a mess.”

“Sorry,” Genji said, eyes already closed as he tried to sleep. Zen wrapped his arms around Genji, pulling the both of them back until he was leaning against the wall with Genji in his lap. Genji buried his face in Zenyatta’s neck, breathing out a contented sigh as he started to sleep. “We can clean...after sleep.”

Zen said nothing, instead running a hand through Genji’s hair as the cyberninja’s biolights completely dimmed as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a little different I've wanted to do for a while. It's an experiment of mine, so to say, I'll be writing more fics involving Transformer fandom terms for when Genji and Zenyatta fuck. I'll also probably use some scenarios too that I feel would translate well. With that being said shoot me some feedback! I want to hear what everyone thinks of this.
> 
> My commissions are still open and my ko-fi button is still live. I'm still struggling a lot so anything is appreciated. <3 And keep your eyes open because I may be starting a Patreon soon! All links are in my profile and thanks for reading!


End file.
